


A&E

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Alexander x Xavier [3]
Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Xavier hurts himself.





	A&E

I am sat on the floor, my arm is hurting a lot, and is in a position I do not believe to be a healthy one. My bike is broken. The frame is damaged, likely beyond repair, and a woman is crouching beside me. She got out of the car, and is crying, so is likely in pain too. “are you in pain” I ask her, she is holding her phone to her ear. “Yes, I mean no, sorry, yes, are you? Your arm looks…I'm so sorry- I'm phoning an ambulance, alright? I'm so sorry. Do you want my information? I didn’t see you. Ill cover your bike okay, I’ll give you my number… Hello, yes I need an ambulance...” The woman is speaking incredibly quickly. I am surprised she has the ability to fully form each word. I do not know why she is crying, as she does not seem to be displaying signs of pain. “they’re on their way okay? I am so sorry, let me grab some paper and I will give you my number.” She walks back to her car, and I am again left alone. I rest my eyes on my arm, it still hurts. I think there is blood dripping down my forehead. I lift my undamaged arm, pressing it against the damp spot, and examined my fingers; now stained red.

The woman returns shortly, and holds out a piece of paper. I brought my hand out and took it, looking at her. “just call me and let me know how much the bike is to replace okay? Do you want me to wait here with you?” She is still speaking incredibly quickly. The paper has some random scrawling’s on it, I do not know why she has given it to me, but Alexander will probably know its meaning as he seems to understand the symbols found on paper. I place it in my pocket, and return my attention to the woman. “No. I do not need company. I am returning home. I will walk.” I stood myself up, and let out a growl at my arm. It hurts a lot more now, and I am nauseous. It is not a pleasurable feeling. “Home?! You can’t go anywhere, you need medical attention.” The woman held out her hand to grab my arm and I stepped back swiftly, away from her grip. “Do not touch me.” I stated, keeping the distance between us to ensure she did not repeat the behaviour. I could hear an obscenely loud siren growing somehow louder, as the woman spoke once more “I'm sorry, see look they’re here now, please get in the ambulance so I know you are safe okay? I feel so bad about this, I'm so sorry.” She is still crying. “You have said sorry five times for the same event. It serves no purpose to apologise further. “I supplied. Two males in bright outfits appeared from the ambulance, and gestured me towards it, despite my assurances that I am fine. They keep trying to touch me. I do not like it, it makes me feel more nauseous than I already am. My leg feels damp now. I think it is blood.

The ambulance ride is unpleasant, and the hospital building smells horrid. It is chemically and unnatural, and I cannot see a window. People keep trying to touch me, and I keep kicking them away but they will not cease their movements. I have tried to leave multiple times but I am forced back onto an overly clean bed. I want to go home, Alexander will tend to my injured arm. And he promised steak. I have tried growling at them in warning, but they still insist on trying to touch me. They’re wearing gloves over their hands, and they're made out of a horrible material; I cant describe it, but it makes me feel sick being in contact with it. They keep telling me to calm down, but I fail to see why anyone would be calm while being assaulted by strangers. Their vocabulary is alien to me, and I do not trust them. “Let me go, I do not want to be here. I would like Alexander and he is waiting for me.” They all look at each other, before a few of them walk away, another has sat down and is watching me. At least they’ve stopped touching me with those horrible gloves. I keep my eyes on them. “Where is my jacket. I want my belongings back.” I inquired with the woman; she displayed her teeth in a smile before speaking. “Your things are safe, sweetie, we’re keeping it safe while we look after you.” She supplied. “I do not need looking after. I do not know any of you, and you are more likely to harm me than help.” It does not make sense for anyone I do not know to wish me anything but harm, unless they are attempting to court; which is not going to happen, and so I am competition. I maintain my stance of defence, flicking my eyes between the female and the entrance to the room I am in.

I recognise Alexaner immediately, he has entered the room accompanied by the two others from earlier. If they have tried to harm him I will tear them limb from limb. He belongs to me, and is not theirs to hurt. He unbuttoned his jacket, and crouched to level himself beside the bed I had been forced to stay on, and put a hand on my arm. He is a welcome presence, I am slightly less outnumbered now. “Xavier, I have been informed that you are denying treatment, can i request an explanation as to why?” I enjoy alexanders voice. It is consistent, and his questions are direct and easy to understand. “They are attempting to touch me.” I supplied. “I assure you, that they do not wish you any harm. They are attempting to help you, you are hurt and they wish to remove any risk of further damage.” But why? What benefit does that hold for them? Alexander began to speak again as I was pondering his words; “They are paid to do this, please allow them to help you. I will be beside you the entire time. The sooner you allow them to help, the sooner we can go home.” “What do they intend to do” I would, at least like an explanation- to know what to expect removes the element of unknown. “They are going to put your arm in a cast, and likely stitch your leg. It will not be a painless experience, but it will help in the long term by stopping the bleeding, and providing your arm with the correct conditions to heal.” I focussed my attention on his hand on my arm, I just want to go home. “Okay.”

My arm is encased in a hard material. I am unsure of what it is, although Alexander refers to it as a cast. He told me to stop poking it. The trio of which alexander referred to as nurses, were wearing gloves, and had refused to remove them. I can still feel the horrible material, crawling over my skin with its unnaturally smooth and clinging texture. I do not know what it was, but I do not wish to feel it again, I want to cleanse myself of its feeling. I stood myself from the sofa, and made my way up the staircase, towards the bedroom I shared with alexander; removing my shirt was far more difficult than usual, my arm taking up more space with the cast, making the sleeve difficult to remove. “Do you require some assistance?” I turned myself towards alexanders voice, coming from the bathrooms entrance; he is in a dressing gown and his hair is damp, nothing is covering the gap where his eye used to reside- he has just bathed. “I am unable to remove my shirt” Alexander mouth twitched slightly as he walked towards me, holding out his hand and helping me to remove my arm from the sleeve it was trapped in, and resting a hand on my chest. “I was worried about you, when they said you were in the emergency room. I thought I was going to lose you.” Alexanders voice was lower than usual, likely because he was relaxed since it was getting close to the time he went to bed. “I was not in any life-threatening situation, although I was…happier with you there. It was not as unpleasant.” I still struggle to remember the names associated with each feeling, there are so many. “You deserve pleasant.” Alexander pressed his weight against me, the stitches in my leg mean I am not at maximum strength, and my balance is off, so I fell back, hitting the plushness of the bed. Alexander was ontop of me, and he dipped his head down to begin a kiss. Alexander always tastes of smoke, and meat. I was enjoying the kiss, but it was not a long one, as alexander lowered himself, I felt the dull scratch of his nails along my chest as he did so- a pleasant pain. I felt him removing my trousers, and raised my hips enough that there was space for them to be removed, I can feel the pulse in my leg, and crotch. I felt the warm and wet presence of his mouth, and thrusted upwards, his nails were digging into my thighs. I think I can find advantage to injury.


End file.
